Spring Awakening
by angelic-masquerade
Summary: That's what love is. You take a leap and hold your breath, hoping that one day, someone will catch you. So what happens once you fall in love with a playboy?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Any sort of plagiarism is strongly discouraged and will be dealt with by the author accordingly. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, or stored in a database retrieval system, without the prior written permission of the publisher. Please note that any character prior to the story, living or dead are purely coincidental and 100% fiction.

CHAPTER 1: LOVE AND WAR  
>It was a bright and sunny day. The light wind blew lightly as the leaves rustled. Loud noises echoed from inside the badminton center. THROW. HIT. SLAM.<p>Taking a sip from a bottle of water, Kairi then sighed. She had red hair ending at her neckline, smooth skin which had a nice tone revealing her cheeks. Her body figure stood out like a model's revealing her curves, complementing her white shorts and a plain blue shirt. Her blue eyes seemed tantalizing and her glossy lips curved up into a smile.<p>

Sitting at a bench of the badminton court, she glanced at her watch irritated. "Where the heck is he?"

"Go Sora!" The fan girls shrieked while mixing it with giggles afterwards. The said boy waved at them showing one of his brightest smiles. Sora brushed through his silky hair as sweat poured down from his forehead. "Arigatou," The fan girls squealed even more.

He had blue eyes which could somehow mesmerize any girl. He had a tight jaw, a square face, thin glossy lips and brown spiky hair. His body figure stood out especially because of his toned muscles and abs.

"Tch. What a playboy" Kairi narrowed her eyes analyzing his moves as he practiced playing badminton with his coach. _"Sora Ayuzawa...badminton prodigy. He's also the heir of a popular sports company. One of his astounding achievements is winning as champion in the Beijing Junior Olympics"_

"So Kairi you want to play?" The said boy suddenly appeared in front of her snapping her out of a trance.  
>Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Just spit out what you want to say. It's about Namine dating Roxas isn't it?"<p>

"I'm hoping you can probably warn Namine". He calmly came closer, still holding his badminton racket. "She might hurt sooner or later,"

"Remember this; Namine wouldn't randomly fall in love with a rich fool. I know she's going out with your best friend, Roxas. You actually have a happy life, yet you waste your time playing with women here and there. You have no heart." Glaring, she made a move to take her stuff and leave. But then he quickly grabbed her wrist making their eyes clash. Their faces were centimeters apart. Her eyes widened when his gaze was fixated on her.

"Calm down." He whispered in such a soothing seductive voice. "It's even scarier when a cute lady gets angry."  
>Kairi glared venomously, her hands clenched and her fists turned white. She pushed him away in a polite manner and smirked. "It seems you think that everyone goes crazy when you sweet talk with that weasel-like face of yours. You misjudged me." Grabbing all her belongings, she made sure to bump into his arm before leaving.<p>

Sora slapped his forehead. "The country bumpkin type of girl is exactly the type that I hate."  
>Meanwhile Kairi's cell phone rang. Unzipping her bag she swiftly grabbed the phone and grinned seeing who it was. "Hello Namine, what is it?"<p>

"Uhmmm Kairi, I was thinking of going on a double date. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Don't worry he has a friend who's coming with him-"

"What?" Her feet skidded to a halt as she almost fell down from the staircase. "You know how much I hate those notorious playboy types!"

"Don't forget tomorrow 5 pm at the amusement park."

The call ended leaving poor Kairi dumbfounded. Resting her head at the side of the wall, she frowned. "I just hope my date wouldn't be that Sora flirt. Ugh"

The next day Kairi hesitantly arrived at the amusement park, wearing a white halter top and black skinny jeans. From afar she spotted Namine who continuously waved at her. Though she seems such a forceful friend, she does have a great personality. Her blonde hair and aquamarine eyes complemented her grin and joyful personality. She had cherry lips and a square face. Her thin figure complemented her outfit which was a baby blue dress ending at her knees.

"Don't worry" Namine patted her back. There was a mysterious glint in her eyes and a smile on her face that Kairi had never noticed before. "He's really a great guy and you're my best friend. I really need your approval. Please for me?" She pouted like a child as she intertwined both her hands.

"Alright, I'll try" Her eyes darted over to a guy approaching their direction. He had blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, a tall figure which made him look like a model. He appeared to be a foreigner rather than someone of Japanese descent.  
>"Sorry I'm a bit late. You must be Kairi. I'm Roxas and this is my best friend, Sora."<p>

Kairi quickly faced Sora's direction. He was wearing a tight black shirt and cargo pants. "I wonder why I have such horrible luck" She glared at him, while he playfully rolled his eyes . But after seeing Namine holding hands with Roxas, she made sure of controlling her temper.

"Kairi, if you're going to backstab me then at least keep it to yourself" He chuckled. "We probably should get going. He held out his hand just like princes in fairy tales. Although Kairi grumbled at first, she held on to his hand while mumbling something about a playboy sweet talking.

"This is going to be so much fun" Namine held Roxas' arm while they got on a ride which is actually tea cup-styled spinning vehicles atop a turntable-like floor.

"You alright, Kairi -chan?"

"Yeah," Kairi paled while laughing along sarcastically. Putting a hand to her mouth, she tried to avoid the feeling of nausea.

"You alright? You don't look so good. If you're disgusted with me being here then-" On reflex, she quickly grabbed his wrist. Bobbing her head from side to side, she mouthed the word "No".

Sora raised an eyebrow when she whispered some words into his ear. "I puked on this ride when I was eight years old."  
>His face also paled and he stared dumbfoundedly at her. "You think you can handle this?" For some reason, his voice had a hint of wary. "I'll try," A feeling of dizziness mixed with embarrassment overtook her. She clung to her stomach tightly as if holding on to her life.<br>Then the ride started. The teacups spun endlessly round and round. Kairi felt her vision blur and she  
>gripped her stomach tightly feeling nausea take over.<p>

_Life is a like a merry-go-round  
>Endlessly spinning round and round<br>If I can stay right by your side  
>I'll reach out, hold your hand<br>And in this crazy ride  
>I'll have the time of my life<br>Endlessly spinning round and round  
><em>

The moment the teacups stopped spinning, Sora released the breath he didn't know he held in. Kairi felt nauseous that her face turned green and her head spun. As she showed an apologetic smile, she held on to his arm. "I'm sorry", she whispered as she started to vomit all over the place. Luckily, Sora managed to avoid all of it. Momentarily, Kairi eased into her seat feeling relieved that she released the nausea out of her system. "Ugh. I feel horrible,"

"I'm sorry for all the damaged she caused" He handed money to one of the staff. Kairi bit her lip feeling guilty.

"Let's go," Suddenly he grabbed her by the hand taking her to who-knows-where.

"Where to?" The latter grinned while Kairi stared at him questioningly.

-  
>The pair settled into a bench. The sun was setting and the amusement park was basked in a pretty pink glow. The air had a distinct smell of autumn, a mixture of smoking fireplaces, dried leaves, steaming hotdogs and bus exhaust. Sora pulled a tissue from his pocket and he lifted Kairi's jaw gently. "Don't move" He said in a deep voice while softly wiping the bits of 'dirt' left on her face<p>

Kairi closed her eyes tightly as not to stare at his tantalizing gaze, his soft breath against her cheeks. The warm ticklish feeling of his fingers as he softly caressed her face. For a moment, her face was a deep shade of red as though it was on fire. The grip he had on her chin was as if he would kiss her.

"It's not good to push yourself to your limit. Everyone has their own limitations. Don't act so recklessly. You'll hurt yourself and make others worry."

The sooner it had begun, the sooner it had ended. He let go of the grip he had on her face and threw the tissue at the bin… A flash of disappointment was etched on her features.

"Thanks. I'll remember that" Lowering her head, she successfully hid her embarrassment from him. "Ugh…I smell like puke." she thought.

As if reading her mind, Sora threw his jacket which landed on her head. "You'll need that."

Holding the jacket tightly, she clamored upwards. "I never thought that guys like you also have a soft side." He smirked at her comment though she smiled and was glad that someone's looking out for her.

-  
>Both of them entered the ferris wheel capsule. They sat on opposite sides so that they faced each other. It's about 8'o clock and the night slowly made its way until the sky like a black piece of velvet hanging in the horizon.<p>

Now the stars began to appear, just a few at first. The jagged outlines of the square buildings cut into the sky, and the birds soar high above. The air is crisp, cold and awakening. Reds, greens, blues, oranges lit up their view, truly a majestic sight.

"I can see your fangirls from down here" Her hands spread out on to the glass window; she faintly giggled at the sight of a group of girls raising a large banner with Sora's name on it.

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes. "You know, I heard a rumor that once a couple kisses on the highest point of this ferriswheel they'll be together forever."

Then as if the world spun so fast, he instantly moved to her side while his arm leaned on the window. He tilted her chin up while his other hand held the back of her head. "Let's try it" She felt his hot breath as their faces were centimeters apart. Not knowing what to do, she instantly closed her eyes and her hands clinging tightly to the seat. _"Shit. This is my first kiss"_

The moment she thought their lips would touch, she heard a faint chuckle. Instantly he let go of the grip he had on her firm jaw and her head. Yuka stared at him bewildered then becoming more and more infuriated.

"Your expression was priceless. That's revenge for insulting my weasel-like face" Holding the sides, he continued to laugh louder. "This is why nice girls are so annoying!"

"Tch." Kairi crossed her arms and huffed, trying to control her temper. "If you think I'm one of those fangirls well you're wrong! So could you please stop flattering yourself?" She briskly walked out as she slammed the Ferris wheel capsule doors. He seemed unfazed by her harsh comment, instead he found her 'amusing.'

"Finally, someone interesting to play with."

- Meanwhile with Roxas and Namine  
>The sky is ablaze with different shades of red orange and yellow. The colours contrasted; creating an astounding view of the sunset, as it mixed with the shadows of the night. Roxas and Namine both sat at the opposite sides of the ferris wheel so that they would be facing each other. Almond eyes clashed with aquamarine ones. He wore a blank stoic expression while Namine nervously patted at the window trying to keep her cool.<p>

"I know you received a dare from Ollette to make me fall in love with you so you started by going on a date with me." Her body flinched at the sudden iciness of his voice. Somehow he seemed uncaring not even sparing a glance at her figure. "I never thought that you're the type of girl who plays with people's feelings. I thought you'd be better than this."

"I'm really sorry." Her heart dropped and soon it would continuously fall to pieces. The truth is she does love him more than he'd ever think. But she always watched him from a distance. Her friend, Ollette, purposely dared her to ask Roxas out fearing Namine's love will forever remain unrequited.

Ollette's words echoed in her mind:

_"Do you often hear that you're foolish? That you're stupid and pathetic? You must get that a lot. If you act like this will he come to you? If you give up your life and beg, do you think you could hold onto him?"  
><em>  
>"Don't worry. I know Ollette can be persistent at times." His mood brightened and he showed a somewhat melancholic smile. At that moment she felt a thorn hit her heart. "I'm not actually falling for—you-"<p>

Instantly his words were cut off when Namine grabbed him by the arm and kissed him. She tilted her head upward and their noses grazed; she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks. Closing her eyes she felt some kind of chemistry as her stomach did flip flops. Opening her eyes back to reality she quickly ended the kiss with a bittersweet smile.

"So are you falling for me now?" Her voice sounded icy and cold. The tone seemed somehow sarcastic as she laughed bitterly. When the doors opened, she left, leaving Roxas stunned. _"I'm stupid and pathetic, for loving someone who never glanced at my direction."_ She thought.

- The moonlight overshadowed them together with the dazzling stars sparkling in the horizon. From below the bridge you would be able to see flowers spring forth with a midnight hue although they were somehow overshadowed by the tall oak trees.

A girl grimaced while her arms leaned comfortably at the bridge's railing. The pair embraced the full view of the whole city, the mesmerizing streetlights while noises abound from out of nowhere.

"I almost forgot." Kairi grabbed an item from her pocket and held a gold keychain which was shaped like a badminton racket. "I think you dropped this in the badminton center. I saw it near my bag. Is it yours?"

"It's mine but you can keep it." He said. "It's a good luck charm from my sister. I know you play too, consider it as a gift. Don't misunderstand. I'm not falling for you. Girls with your attitude and flat chest are not my type."

"Who said anything about falling for you? But thanks I appreciate it." The words were somewhat forced and the tone of her voice sounded dry.

"It's a pity Namine and Roxas left early. I wonder what happened." Sora leaned broadly against the railing.

"I think their soul mates." Kairi instantly covered her mouth at the comment. Fully understanding that he would laugh at the whole idea finding it naïve, and she was right.

"Seriously, this is why girls are so annoying." He smirked and continued teasing her. "So….have you met your eternal partner, Kairi?"

"Not yet." Her head cocked to the side and she smiled unknowingly. "But when he appears I won't ever let him go. If you lose someone like that you'll regret it forever."

"…" 


End file.
